Hermanas
by Scrapped
Summary: Un pequeño crossover de Kannazuki no miko y Mai Hime... haber si les gusta
1. Chapter 1

-Intento correr hacia adelante, pero por más que corra y avance nunca logro llegar a donde quiero ir, pero es algo inexplicable no llegar a donde quiero ir, porque no se a donde quiera ir, siento que debería ir, pero a la vez no se a donde, ya han sido varias veces que sueño lo mismo, pero... etto, perdón, ya dejare de hablar no quiero molestarte con mis sueños tontos- Decía con una dulce voz en tono avergonzado, una linda joven de cabellos de sol, y hermosos par de ojos violeta

-Ara, ara, si no son tontos, por favor continua- Respondió en forma muy amable y serena, la castaña clara, casi rubia, de par de ojos carmín, hacia su pequeña narradora

-Es vergonzoso, porque aun que eso soñé, hasta hay recuerdo, no se en que termino, solo te recuerdo moviéndome y hablándome para desayunar- Decía con mucha pena la pequeña joven de unos 17 años

-Acaso mi pequeña hermana ¿Tuvo sueños indebidos y no quiere contarme?- En voz burlesca la castaña lo decía mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su té

-¡Hermana!- Lo decía muy roja y apenada, aun que su hermana estuviera equivocada, el solo hecho de escuchar decir eso su hermana le daba mucha pena

-O aun mejor, ¿Tuviste "ese" tipo de sueños con tu hermana?- No pudo evitar comentarlo al ver el rostro de su hermana, la tomo del rostro y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla –Porque si es así, solo por tratarse de mi hermana, yo podría…- Se hizo con todo y silla un poco para atrás, entrecruzando sus piernas, y desabrochando los primero botones de la camisa, la única prenda que le cubría el cuerpo, dejando algo al descubierto un par de majestuosos monumentos

-¡Hermana!- No pudo evitar gritar fuertemente, pero se quedo perpleja del hermoso cuerpo de su hermana, lo veía tan perfecto y hermoso, su hermana era simplemente perfecta y la admiraba mucho, pero odiaba que siempre todas las mañanas fueran lo mismo, no entendía porque su hermana siempre jugaba con ella así, bueno la verdad si, y ella misma se lo había dicho varias veces, eran divertidas sus reacciones.

-Ara, ara, hoy estas de muchas energías, espero que mañana sigas con las mismas energías, para tu primer día de clases en tu nueva escuela- Paro un momento para darle el ultimo sorbo a su té –Ya esta el baño, y solo por hoy, por ser nueva casa, nos bañaremos juntas- Se levanto se su asiento dirigiéndose picaronamente al baño-

-Herma…- No continúo, ya que sabía que era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, aparte de que solo era para tener más pretextos. Aun que ella tuviera 17 años y su hermana 25, siempre se bañaban juntas, no le molestaba ese hecho, pero si le daba pena lo que hacia su hermana en el baño con ella, según para su "bien". Dio un pequeño suspiro dejando su acogedora silla y dirigiéndose al baño, conociendo a su hermana, ya debía tener todo preparado en el baño, así que no quedaba otra que seguirle su manera de expresar su "amor de hermanas" de su peculiar hermana mayor.

Me había levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal, pero los nervios de mi primer día de clases me habían provocado falta de sueño, muy raro de mi decía mi hermana, pero eso debía ser diferente, debía levantarme siempre temprano para poder ayudarle a mi hermana a preparar el desayuno; ya que solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, nuestros padres viven en el extranjero desde ya hace 13 años, es muy común aquí en Japón, se les llaman familias nucleares. A veces me da curiosidad como son, tenemos fotos de ellos, pero solo eso, y seguimos recibiendo dinero de ellos, pero nunca los eh escuchado o nos han visitado, pero por alguna extraña razón solo me dan curiosidad, no los extraño, tal vez porque mi hermana siempre a sido muy amorosa, a su manera, una manera muy singular pero, se que ella lo hace para no aburrirnos.

Terminamos de desayunar rápido, y salimos rumbo a la escuela, era una preparatoria y universidad en el mismo campus, mi hermana había conseguido plaza como profesora de administración y contaduría en la universidad, y por lo tanto yo tenía pase libre a la preparatoria del lugar.  
>Quedaba a unos 15 minutos caminando del departamento al campus, pero para recorrer el campus eran de 45 minutos, había renta de bicicletas y autos hidroeléctricos para el transporte de los docentes y alumnado, pero preferimos irnos caminando, así para poder conocerlo mejor y tratar de no perdernos, bueno de no perderme mejor dicho.<p>

Ya era hora de entrar, después de haber recorrido gran parte del campus mi hermana me acompaño hasta la sala de profesores donde me dejo encargada de mi nueva profesora, pero para sorpresa mía, era una compañera de la universidad de mi hermana, Yukino Kikukawa, es una persona bastante agradable, pero sigo teniendo nervios a mi nueva vida en la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaya, se me había olvidado esta historia y esta cuenta, perdón por no haber hecho una actualización anteriormente

* * *

><p>Fue muy calidad la bienvenida de mi ahora profesora principal Yukino Kikukawa. Siempre me a gustado hablar con ella, dice mi hermana que es porque las personas timidas se llevan muy bien; tal vez sea cierto, y por ello nos llevemos muy bien.<p>

La segui hasta lo que sería mi nuevo salon de clases, estaba muy nerviosa y estaba a punto de decirle como me encontraba a mi ahora profesora, pero al parecer ella estaba igual de nerviosa al entrar a su salon de clases, aun que este era su segundo salon a cargo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, abriendo la puerta de salon avanzando hacia su escritorio mientras sus alumnos saludaban y le daban una reverencia.

Pude escuchar claramente como saludaba la profesora Yukino a sus alumnos, y como daba mencion de una nueva alumna entraria con ellos, era el momento, estaba realmente nerviosa. Camine muy lento hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuve por ingresar al salon una joven que venia corriendo a donde mismo, no pudo frenar y tropezo conmigo. Caimos las dos al suelo, pero la joven que habia chocado conmigo me abrazo y giro, siendo asi ella la que recibiera el impacto de la caida.

No queria abrir mis ojos, pero me fue inmposible cuando escuche su voz

-_¿Te encuentras bien? Perdon, fue mi culpa_-

Abri de golpe mis ojos hacia la joven, tenía hermosos ojos esmeralda y una expresion en su rostro de mucha preocupacion, estaba por contestarle.

-¡Himeko!- Pude escuchar la voz de mi hermana...

Mi hermana me había levantado muy gentilmente, pero al parecer en la caida me lastime el pie y es asi como en mi primer dia de clases termine en la enfermeria... Por lo menos eso habia atrasado mi presentacion ante mis nuevos compañeros... Un momento... ¡Esto lo hacía mas vergonzos!

Estaba por gritar pero la cortina que rodeaba la cama donde me encontraba se deslizo, captando toda mi atencion, creia que se trataria de mi hermana pero no... Era..

-Soy Natsuki Kuga y... ¡Disculpame por haber chocado contra ti y haber hecho que te lastimaras el tobillo!- Grito muy fuerte la joven mientras hacia un reverencia hacia mi, pude ver claramente su rostro totalmente rojo, era lindo ver a alguien asi... Ahora entendia a mi hermana.

-¡Es.. Esta bien, fue un accidente! ¡Disculpame tu a mi!- Dije tambien gritando y muy apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien que no fuera mi hermana o Yukino se disculparan, tambien hice una... o mejor dicho varias revencias hacia ella.

-¡Oye! Yo soy la que debe pedir disculpas, no tu- Dijo la joven Kuga un poco molesta -Disculpame, se me había hecho tarde como de costumbre, y vine corriendo, crei que entrarias pronto al salon asi que no disminui la velocidad, y cuando trate era demaciado tarde- Haciendo otra reberencia hacia mi

-Esta bien, fue mi culpa por no haber entrado pronto al salon- Dije cortezmente a la joven que parecia traer un... ¿Regalo?

-¡Ah si!... Toma- Me lo dio muy rapidamente, tal vez para que no lo rechazara, tal vez, no lo se enrealidad pero en verdad era muy penosa, eso era muy lindo.

-Muchas gracias- Lo tome algo curiosa por saber que era, así que descidi abrirlo. Era un hermoso llavero de un lobo azul -Es realmente muy lindo-

-Ara... Así que despues de tirar a mi hermana, lastimarla de un tobillo a tal grado de tener que llevarla a la enfermeria, intentas conquistarla dandole un llavero en el dia de los enamorados- Dijo mi hermana algo seria detras de la joven Natsuki

Pude apreciar como Natsuki volteaba muy lento hacia mi hermana, muy roja y sudando a chorros

-¡Disculpeme! ¡No volvera a suceder!- Dijo gritando y haciando varias reverencias hacia mi hermana, estaba realmente muy apenada

-Ara, ara... ¿Que tenemos aqui?- Pude ver claramente como mi hermana ponia una expresion que me daba mucho miedo... Siempre que ponia esa expresion ella...

-Así que, si estas pretendiendo a mi hermana-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo solo... Yo solo... Era para...- Decia muy nerviosa

-¿Estas diciendo que mi hermana no es hermosa?- Decia en un tono muy serio -Y que por ello ¿No te puedes enamorar de ella?

-¡No! ¡Su hermana es muy hermosa! Es solo que... -Parece que se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia dicho y su sonrojo del rostro paso a un nivel mayor, nunca habia visto a alguien con ese color de rojo

-Ara... Entonces para poder reparar tu error y tan siquiera yo poderte considerar como cuñada tendras que venir a la casa todos los dias en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela para ayudarla a llegar a esta, ayudarla en el almuerso, darle recorrido por todo el campus para que lo conosca, y en la salida llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa, solo hasta su puerta... No permitire que alguien mas aga cosas indecorosas con mi hermana- Dijo algo seria mi hermana, pero un su ya conocido tono picaron en la ultima frase -Y de hay vere si eres digna de ser la novia mi hermana-

-¡Si!... -Creo que repaso de nuevo lo que acababa de decir mi hermana y - ¡No! ¡Yo no eso!... Eto... ¡ah! ¡No pero si, esto yo no, si pero!

-Hermana, dejala en paz- Sali a la defensa de la pobre Natsuki

-Ara... ¿Asi que si te gusta?- Dijo con mucha picardia en su voz

-Yo... esto- No sabia que decir, su simple picardia me probocaba mucha pena que no podia hablar correctamente.

Y fue así como conoci a Natsuki Kuga, ella venia todas las mañanas por mi al departamento, ya que mi hermana por ser profesora tenia que llegar una hora antes que yo. Siempre tenia listo el desayuno cuando Natsuki llegaba, ya que me di cuenta por su cara de dormida que no le daba tiempo de prepararce algo por venir hasta aca. Me ayudo en la presentacion en el salon, era muy reducido el grupo, tan solo 10 compañeros conformabamos la clase. En la hora del receso ibamos a una de las areas verdes, algo retirada de los edificios para comer en paz el almuerso, como Natsuki tenia la mala costumbre de comer cualquier cosa de la maquina expendedora, siempre le preparaba el almuerzo, al principio no queria aceptarlo, pero con varias veces de probar varias cosas, al fin habia dado con el secreto, amaba la mayonesa.

Eran algo entretenidas las clases, a veces, otras no entendia algunas partes, en especial en matematicas, que inesperadamente Natsuki era muy buena. Al terminar las clases siempre ibamos al departamento donde vivo con mi hermana, ya que si en las pocas cosas que era estricta mi hermana, era en hacer la tarea siempre llegando, asi que aprovechaba para que Natsuki me explicara algunas formulas de matematicas. Me sentia fatal ya que sentia que me aprovechaba de ella.

Terminando los deberes Natsuki siempre se retiraba, siempre terminabamos una hora antes de que fuera la hora de la comida, siempre le pedia que se quedara a comer, pero nunca aceptaba, creo que tenia miedo de que mi hermana le dijiera de nuevo algo, aun que yo queria ver de nuevo sonrojada a Natsuki.

Fue algo rutinario desde mi llegada a la nueva escuela, pero no me la pasaba aburrida, siempre habia ciertos detalles que hacian especial el dia.

Nos encontrabamos en una de las areas verdes terminando el almuerzo, estabamos acostandonos en el fresco pasto del campus, hacia algo de aire, el otoño se hacia presente cada vez mas.

-Oye Himeko- Me llamo Natsuki algo timida, era algo raro, por lo general no hablaba mucho o cuando hablaba eran cosas de matematicas... O videojuegos.

-¿Si?- Respondi su llamado con mucha curiocidad

-¿Quisieras venir a cenar a mi casa?- Me pregunto muy sonrojada, era la primera vez que me invitaba a su casa, eso me hacia muy feliz

-Claro, pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi hermana-

-Solo si Natsuki promete no hacerle cosas malas a mi hermanita... Porque si no... Yo tendre que hacerle las mismas cosas a Natsuki- Mi hermana... ¡¿Mi hermana? ¿Como? Siempre tenia ese don de llegar en estos momentos.

-¡Hermana!- Grite en forma de reproche hacia mi hermana que se encontraba a unos pasos nuestros, no sabia como habia llegado hasta aca sin que nos dieramos cuenta

-Ara, ¿Acaso mi hermanita quiere hacer "ese" tipo de cosas con Natsuki y no conmigo? ¿Acaso no me quieres Hi-me-ko?- Me decia en forma de puchero mi hermana mayor

-No... Si... Si te quiero hermana... Pero...- No supe realmente que es lo que acababa de decir, no necesitaba verme el rostro para saber que estaba muy rojo

-No es eso, mi mamá hoy vendra a cenar y quisiera presentarle a Himeko... eso es todo- Dijo algo especio Natsuki, me parecio ver que tenia un lijero sonrojo en su rostro, era tan linda verla así

-Así que, si es ese tipo de cena, yo tengo que estar tambien presente, para hacer oficial la pareja- Decia en tono burlesco, nunca se cansaba de hacernos bromas de ese tipo

-¡No!... Es...es...es...eso Himeko es mi amiga, y crei correcto presentarle a mi madre, mi amiga- Su tono habia cambiado, tenia algo de tristeza en el, no sabia porque, pero me iba a hacercar a ella a abrazarla, pero mi hermana se adelanto y la abrazo.

-En ese caso, la quiero devuelta a las 10- Le dijo mi hermana en el oido a Natsuki, se separo lentamente de ella sin antes no darle una pequeña mordida en su oreja, lo que provoco uno de los mayores sonrojos que alla visto en Natsuki, realmente se veia muy linda sonrojada.


End file.
